The Death God
by Seal Master
Summary: Born as unbeatable genius Naruto rules the Shinobi world with his codename 'The Death God' Never been defeated in battle he brings fear to his enemies and hope to his people. Now his new challenge is...A genin team! Read inside.
1. Chapter 1: Genius is Born

**The Death God**

**Chapter 1_: Genius is born_**

Naruto was crying as the fourth was holding him. He was standing on top of the frog boss.

"Arashi; you sure you want to do this?"

"I do. My son will be the last of my clan as well as his mother's. I have to insure his safety and wealth. Forgive me my son for the burden I will give you." The fourth whispered as he prepared for Konoha's newest hero.

"Kyubbi. I do not know why you attack our peaceful village, but I will defeat you and protect my village. As the Yondaime Hokage I will see to it that you will fall." Arashi shouted.

Kyuubi only gave out a huge roar. Then spoke in its deep voice.

"_**Foolish mortal. I am the King of Demon; ruler of the tail beast. No mortal or demon as ever defeated me. I shall pity your words when I kill you." The Kyuubi cried out.**_

The Yondaime started to make hands seals.

"Kyuubi, this is your end. I have called the Death God. Now your soul is trap and strip from your body." The Fourth shouted.

"**_Nooooo. I cannot be defeated by a mortal. This is impossible. I hate you Kazama…" _**Kyuubi yelled as he was being pulled into the fourth's son.

The Great Kyuubi, Nine-tail fox, fell to the ground.

The people, seeing the monster Nine-tails fall to the ground dead gave a huge wave of cheers. Then silence when they saw the Fourth Hokage being carried by ANBU. One ANBU Captain was holding a baby.

The Sandaime Hokage step forward.

"Hokage-Sama. I'm sorry to inform you but the Fourth Hokage; the Yondaime is dead." The ANBU Captain told them. Trying to hold back the sadness in his voice.

"What of the child you have in your arms."

"A letter was address to you from the fourth." The ANBU handed him a letter.

The third read the letter. The people were also eager to know of the mystery child.

"So the Fourth couldn't kill the Nine Tail fox. So he sealed it into the boy. The Fourth also tells me…"

"Let's kill the boy then. It's only the nine tails disguise as a small boy." A person in the crowd shouted.

Soon crowd try to get the child out of the ANBU's arm.

The third step foreword. He quickly took the small boy and jump to the roof. The ANBU was trying to get the crowd under control.

The Third final could make himself heard after several loud minutes.

"People of Konoha, please listen to me." The Third yelled.

Silence fell.

"I have orders from the fourth." The third shouted.

"So you're going to kill it?" A villager shouted.

"No. The fourth wants me to tell you all that this boy, Naruto is to be treated as a hero. He is not the Nine Tail fox and no harm is to come to him." The third shouted.

"What? I say kill the monster."

"Silence. Sense I see you all are going to make this tough I am going to issue some new laws regarding Naruto; Rule one. You cannot tell your children about what Naruto and the Nine Tail Fox. Rule two; if anyone tries or even attempts to kill or harm Naruto, that is an act of treason and that person/s will be executed without trail or expectations." The third yelled.

The crowd shut up after that. They clearly knew this was no joking matter. They all left to their homes and many shinobi; mostly ANBU; ANBU were picking up the dead shinobi everywhere. The Third knew this was going to be a problem for Naruto. He couldn't tell the people this was the fourth own son.

Five years later Naruto Kazama came back to the Hokage tower to show the Third his headband. For only five years old he was far smarter then most people twice his age.

"Old man look I'm a Genin." Naruto shouted as he burst into the old man's office.

The old man was busy making teams when Naruto burst in. The boy had so much energy it was impossible to know where it came from.

"That's good Naruto. Anything else?"

"Yea. I'm rookie of the year." Naruto was jumping up and down like a little boy who got a very big birthday present.

"That's great Naruto. Now I have to arrange the teams. I'll train with you soon." The third told the youngster.

"Hai."

The third laugh as Naruto ran out into his favorite training grounds.

The 64 Division ANBU was always to keep an eye on him in case of the villagers had any ideas of revenge.

The old man decided to teach Naruto some Jounin jutsu. His achievement is far greater then his father. If Naruto kept his dreams, he would no doubt be a Hokage.

7 years later Naruto was standing on top of his fathers face on the Hokage Monument. His ANBU uniform was hidden in a black cloak. Naruto had a special black fox mask.

"I thought you might be here Death God."

Naruto turn around to see an ANBU Dog mask looking at him.

"Kakashi-niisan. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked to someone who has been a big brother to him.

"Did the third tell you what he was going to do?"

"Yes. I'm off the ANBU force. I'm going to be training a group of Genins. Sigh. The boring missions are going to haunt me."

"Well, the third as ask me for me to coach you threw it. Since you have no real experience with Genins I thought I could lend you a hand."

"Did the Third say that or did you beg for that position?"

Kakashi look shock.

"Ok so you got me. You're going to be training people who are your age Naruto."

"I know."

"Well let's go for the team selection meeting. We don't want to keep the third waiting."

Naruto only smiled behind his mask. The meeting was going to start at 11. No doubt the third told him it was going to start at 9. Naruto tried to hold himself from laughing.

Kakashi and Naruto went into a room full of Jounin's. Mostly the elites to the rookies.

"Naruto, Kakashi. Nice of you to join us."

Naruto and Kakashi walk up to the Hokage. The Third handed Naruto a file of his three students.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes. The heiress of the Hyuuga's. She lacks a lot of things. I hope you can make her powerful."

Naruto nodded and look back at the folder.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Isn't he the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?" Kurenai, the rookie Jounin asks.

"Yes indeed."

Naruto look at his last student.

"Rai Arashamaru."

Silence fell.

"So he is the survivor of the fourth star massacre."

"Yes. The only person of the compound to have survived Kyuubi's first wave attack."

"Hokage-Sama. Do you think it's wise to put him in my squad? If he finds out I house Kyuubi he might try to kill me."

"Naruto you know that you can change a person destiny. You have proven that before. Now what do we have here."

Rai and Sasuke were locking eyes with each other. They seem to be given off killer intent as everyone in the room look at them.

Shikamaru who was known as the lazy genius accidentally bump into Rai causing both Sasuke and Rai to kiss.

Naruto grew a sweat drop as many girl started to pound Rai for 'stealing their first kiss'.

"Alright class. Settle down. Today you are all Genin of the Hidden Leaf village. 'No you're not. Your real test is about to begin.' So you have all earn the name and title. (Again, the Jounin's aren't going easy with this one.) Now for the teams." He called out each team and their team's sensei.

When he got to team seven he pause before talking again.

"Team 7 is really lucky this time. Rai Arashamaru; Hinata Hyuuga; and Sasuke Uchiha. You're Jounin sensei is the Death God."

"Who?" Rai yelled out.

"The Death God. Also known as Konoha very own Naruto Kazama." Iruka replied.

"Death God? How is he a death god?" Some one yelled.

Naruto knew Iruka wouldn't be able to explain. So he teleported straight to Iruka's classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Death God

**Chapter 2: _Meeting the Death God_**

Naruto pulled the door open. He could feel everyone attention shifting to him. Most of the girls were shaking in their seats. He couldn't blame them. He did look like a mad killer as he walk.

He wore everything black. His Soul Cutter was strap to his left leg. The black fox mask was able reflect everyone's reflection. Chains could also be heard as he took every step.

Iruka if possible was sweating so hard he could have lost 20 pounds.

"D-D-Death God. What brings you here?" Iruka was trying to remain calm.

"My Genin team of course."

"It's not time to pick them up."

"I know. I heard that someone doubts my reputation as the Death God." Naruto replied in his coldest voice.

"N-N-No. You must have heard wrong. Most of these youth don't know the Death God of Konoha."

"So they know what I am prepared to do?"

"No. They are too young and too naïve to know that yet. Please don't tell me you're going to give your Genin team the Live or Death Exam?"

"I am."

Iruka was shaking like mad. He was afraid that one of the students might not come out of the exam alive.

"What's the Live or Death Exam?"

"An exam I give."

"It's an exam his gives to ANBU elites. Many have been killed during this exam. Rumor has it. That if a team fails one will lose his life from the hands of the Death God."

"How many people pass this exam?" Sasuke ask. Trying to see how he can survive.

"To be honest Sasuke. None." Iruka inform him.

Every member of Team 7 was possibly shaking in fear now. Hinata was panicking worse then ever. Rai was looking in fear. Sasuke however was shaking and in thought.

'_Where have I seen him before?'_

"Team 7. With me."

"Please do as he says. He doesn't repeat himself."

'_Hokage-sama, I sure do hope you know what you are doing. Was I right to say that?'_

Team 7 walk with their sensei to the Hokage rooftop. The ANBU there nodded and bowed to the Death God then left seeing his Genin team.

Team 7 sat down on the tile. Naruto lean against the rail.

'_Mmm. Not bad. Sasuke and Rai's Chakra are nearly evenly matched. Hinata is fairly well also. The byakugan will be something she needs to master. The Uchiha needs to not relay on his Sharingan as well. Rai's bloodline won't come active until his seals come undone.'_

"Ok everyone. Let's do introduction." Naruto replied after an awkward silence.

"I-I-I-introductions sensei?" Hinata replied.

'_She's panicking worse then inside the classroom.'_

"Yes. You know, your likes, dislikes, dreams hobbies. That stuff."

"You first sensei." Rai replied.

"Me? I'm the Death God of Konoha. My likes and dislikes, don't feel like telling you. My dream…I have a dream. My hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was pathetic. All we learn was his code name 'Death God.'." Rai whispered.

"Sensei. W-w-what's y-your real name?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto Kazama. Also known as Sora Kazama. Ok you." He pointed to Rai.

"I'm Rai. I like to become strong and prove myself in this village. My hobbies are training and surpassing everyone. My dream is more like a goal for myself. I want to find the Kyuubi and kill him for killing my clan."

"And your dislikes?"

"Uchihas and Tail beasts." He replied flatly.

'_So he believes the Kyuubi is still alive. He only doesn't know how right he is for himself. The Kyuubi is merely a few feet away from him.'_

'_**You say something kit?**'_

'_No. You forgot to kill the last Arashamaru clan member.'_

'_**Really I thought I got them all**.'_

'_Well the sole survivor of that attack is sitting in the middle of the group.'_

'_**Great. Well you know I only got about 3 months left with you.**'_

'_Yea. I'll help him get another goal.'_

"Ok, the pale one."

"I'm Hinata H-H-Hyuuga. I-I-I-I like making medicine cream. I dislike mean people. I don't know my hobbies. My dream. I don't know my dream."

'_Great. She is gong to be a problem. She has no confidence at all. She doesn't even know what she wants. On top of that, she is hiding behind a mask. Well, if she passes tomorrow's exam I'll make sure she has a goal and plenty of hobbies.'_

"And the weirdo."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much of anything. I hate a lot of things. My dream, no my goal is to find the true killer of the Uchiha massacre and kill him."

'_Interesting. He is more interested in the truth then avenging. Yet he still wants to kill the person. I've got a truth seeking avenger, a stubborn idiot, and a shy heiress who doesn't even know what to do with her life.'_

"Great now that we all know each other. We are going to do a mission tomorrow."

"Ano. What kind of mission sensei." Hinata asked.

"Survival training."

"Survival training? We've already done enough survival training in the academy. How do you think we made it to Genins?"

Naruto started to laugh. The three Genins were eyeing him suspiciously.

"Genins uh. That was a mere academy final. To see if your ready to become Genins. The real Genin test is held by us Jounins. And out the 27 teams, only three teams will past. In other words, this test has a 66.66 percent chance of failure."

He was eyeing his team with pleasure. The idea of torturing them was beyond his wildest dreams.

'Now they will see why I'm called the Death God.'

"You will meet me at training grounds 12 at 7 o'clock sharp. Bring all your ninja gear and weapons. Also, you might want to skip breakfast. Or you might throw up." In saying that he disappeared to Ibik who was in the progress of torturing Miziki for stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

"How much further is he getting?"

"He won't last long. It's been 10 hours. Though he has a strong will not to tell anything he will crack soon enough." Ibik inform the Death God.

"I want to know his other partner besides the one he killed. He was waiting for someone. Make sure the Hokage gets the informer right away." Naruto replied.

"Hai."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Team 7 was slowly making their way towards the training pitch. Checking the time, they saw it was only 6:30. So they waited.

And waited.

7 o'clock came and went.

It was another two hours before their sensei showed up.

"Good Morning."

"You're late." Rai yelled.

"Yes, well you see I was in a council meeting this morning. And it took longer then I thought."

Rai look like he was going to explode.

"Then let's fight you midget. I bet you're not really a Jounin."

Naruto look at him.

"In the real world it's the loudest or the ones who seek revenge are the weakest link in the group. They never know how to focus right and always end up losing before the fight begins." Naruto replied in his commanding voice.

Sasuke look at him.

'_So I got to quit revenge to truly become strong? Let's see if what he says is true.'_

Rai however took out a kunai and charge at Naruto.

Before his teammates notice what he had done or barely took a step, there Jounin sensei was behind Rai with his arm in a tight arm lock. The kunai was pointing dangerously close to the back of his head.

'_So what I heard was true. The ANBU and Jounins weren't kidding. This is the strongest person in Konoha. The only people who could possible beat him is Jiraiya or the Third Hokage himself.'_

Hinata was more scared now then ever. She didn't even see her sensei move at all. He was terribly fast.

"I see you really are eager to die so soon. Now are you truly ready to die? Because the only way to past this test; is to kill me."

The three Genins all froze when they heard this.


	3. Ch 3: Surviving the Death God’s wrath

**Chapter 3: Surviving the Death God's wrath**

"Now then. I have three lunch boxes with me. One of course is for me. The other's are for those who don't get tide to the tree stump over there." He point to the tree stumps behind them.

"I have for your test these:" He pulled out two bells.

"There are only two bells."

"Correct. Which means only one of you will fail. Or it might be all of you. However, since this is a life or death exam. The one that fails will lose their soul."

Naruto paused, pleasing over the panic that just rose in the Genins.

'_I have to get a bell.'_

'_Father is going to kill me.'_

'_I'll show I'm not weak. I'll get one of those damn bells.'_

"I want you all to attack me with killer intent. This alarm clock is set for noon. Now go." He waved his hand and the three Genins scattered.

"_This is going to be fun. I can't wake to see who breaks down first."_

All three Genins however, were to scared to attack their sensei. Sasuke knew he would have to fight with his bloodline.

After two hours had past Naruto was getting bored. None of the Genins had moved. He could easily sense them and decide to increase their fears.

"Now, who I'm I going to kill first. Remember, I told you three the only way to get the bells, is if you kill me."

He pulled out three kunai's. He could sense their fears increasing.

He threw them. Each one going to one of the Genins.

The three Genins were frozen solid when the kunai's barely missing them.

'_Crap he knows were we are. I was hiding for nothing. This is bad.'_

Hinata however was frozen solid. Thinking he was really trying to kill her.

"Who is going to die first? How about the girl?"

'_This is bad. Hinata isn't that strong.'_

Hinata however was unable to move as her sensei disappeared before her eyes. Next thing she knew, her sensei's fist contacted into her stomach. Then she knew nothing but darkness.

Naruto quickly put a genjutsu on his student.

Holding his student by the throat he walk back into the clearing.

What Sasuke and Rai saw scared them. They saw Hinata Hyuuga dead. She was bleeding and torn.

'_This Jounin isn't playing around. Already he killed one of us. And by the chakra failer I sense it was no doubt Hinata. Even if this is a test. Death is the most option in this exam. Now I see why Iruka-sensei said we were lucky. We must face our fears and conquer death itself. The Death God loves killing and bringing death to those he finds unfit for being Ninja.' _Sasuke was in trouble thought. Then he notice Rai attacking the Death God in a taijutsu match.

What scared him the most was when the Death God pierce his hand into his teammate's chest.

Down on the ground the Death God summon a genjutsu that made everything look fake. He really punch his student in the gut and he fell unconscious.

Now was his match for Sasuke. Even now, he only had 30 minutes left before the test was over.

Sasuke was setting up traps. Unknown to him, Naruto was watching his every move.

Sasuke was standing in the small clearing waiting for his sensei to come. He couldn't sense him but he did her the noise of two bells behind a tree.

"Two of your teammates have already failed miserably. What makes you think you can take me on?"

"I'm not like them."

"Yet you cannot defeat me. I'm a master of every type of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even Ninjutsu."

Sasuke at once realize he need help. The only way of getting the bells with out killing him. _Teamwork._

"I can't take you on alone. However, I will try." Sasuke jump and threw a punch to his Sensei. It was easily blocked. Then he rushes his elbow to his sensei's face which was caught with the hand still holding the fist.

Sasuke then used his feet to hit his sensei in the face. However his sensei deflected them. Sasuke however smirk. Thinking he outsmarted his sensei. However, as Sasuke smirk and reach for the bells. His sensei flip him then merely poke his finger and made him crash into a tree.

'_Damnit. I can't really touch him. There is a huge different amount of skills and talent between us. If fact it seems he is even stronger then Itachi.'_

Naruto stood there expecting something like this from the number one rookie of the year.

'_Impressive, he nearly found a way to get a bell without killing me. That is why he is the number one rookie of the year. However, so was I.'_

Sasuke stood up panting. Then he decide to use his fire jutsu.

Naruto saw what his was doing decide to use Ninjutsu as well.

When Sasuke's fireball clear his sensei was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Sasuke thought out loud. "In front? Behind? From the side? Above?"

"Below. Earth Jutsu. Ground imprisonment." Sasuke felt himself being pulled under ground.

"Well that is the test. I will now tell you three your results." Naruto replied to his three Genins.

"You don't have to worry about going back to the academy." Hinata who was tied to the middle post look up.

"Does that mean?" Rai ask with excitement.

"Yep. The three of you…should quit as shinobi."

Everyone was shock to hear this. Even Hinata, who started to hold back many tears.

Sasuke however pulled out a kunai and attack his sensei. Naruto however quickly pin the last Uchiha as if it were nothing. Naruto who used his right leg to hold and pin the kunai to the back of his head.

"You know why you should quit as shinobi's? Because you all are just plain punks. If you took Iruka's word to heart you would know the true meaning of shinobi. You all would be able to past this test from me. Many have taken this life and death exam from me. They might not be able to touch which is why they fail. But they past if they have teamwork. Which is the answer to this bell exam. _Teamwork._ But none of you knew it. You let your fears take over. In doing so, you all became reckless, stupid and blind. In Konoha it doesn't matter who is the Dead Last or the Rookie of the Year. That is mere titles people get. It's your reputation that gets you were you are.

I am perhaps the most powerful and wise Elite Jounin in this village. My power can rival the Sannins and Kages. Why, because I know the true power of shinobi. I know what I fight for. Sasuke, you have too much pride and you are so shallow. If you accepted or went to help your teammates you wouldn't be as weak as you are now.

Rai. If you would stop thinking of yourself and your own ambitions you would be a great shinobi. Hinata. I'm ashamed of you. As an heiress one the largest clan I expect better. However, I'm not surprise your father stop your training. If he would have continued you would not doubt be a very powerful and great shinobi. You let fear and many false attentions get to you. Don't fight for the Hyuuga's. Fight for what is most dear to you and protect it. You have low self-esteem and very low confidence. You mustn't let any push you around."

He look at them. Hianta was really crying. Rai look mad as Sasuke did.

"I'll give you one more chance to take on the bell exam. However, I won't the judge. I'll have the Copy Cat Ninja judge your teamwork. Don't feed Hinata either. She was the weakest one to fail the exam." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So how did I break them down?"

"That was really harsh. However, what you said was true, if they do as you say then they could pass this exam." Kakashi replied who was watching the whole exam.

"Get ready to break them down." Naruto replied to his older brother.

"Here Hinata." Sasuke replied giving her half of his uneaten food.

"Sasuke are you mad? Sensei told us not to feed her." Rai yelled.

"If we want to pass the bell test then all three of us needs to be at our fullest. If she doesn't get anything she could slow us down."

Rai look down his food and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata was thankful that her teammates were feeding her.

Kakashi teleported in front of them while Naruto was silently laughing at the looks of the Genin.

"What's this? I come here to test the Death God students to find that you…ALL PASS." Kakashi replied smiling behind his mask.


End file.
